


(I can hear) the anxiety in your voice

by leet19



Series: Do you mean what you say (when there's no one around)? [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Rhodey and Tony have a talk.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You'll move on, Tones, you're much stronger than you think. And I'm here" said Rhodey, trying his best to comfort his broken-hearted friend.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I can hear) the anxiety in your voice

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Tony gets the letter and the phone, around a month later.

Rhodey was having a good day. He was able to get on his own in his highly advanced crutches (Tony would definitely scowl at him if he called it that way, probably muttering about how much _cooler_ it actually was) and now that he had time to get used to them, moving was getting easier. He was a sill bit clumpsy, tripping here and there but it was definitely easier. Rhodey went on as usual, going to the bathroom wash his face and brush his teeth before making his way out to get some breakfast.

Now, sneaking on someone while being half robot was a very difficult thing to do, he could hear the metal clunk as he walked and he knew that it would take him a bit to get used to it but he would definitely do it, Rhodey was an easily adaptable person. He entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Tony sitting on a stool by the table, his gaze down and his hands playing with a familiar object. Rhodey did his best to stop himself from sighing. Ever since the phone had arrived, Tony seemed to have it on his hand at every waking moment, always with that thoughtful look that could barely disguise the real heartbreak going on inside of him. He didn't know exactly the details of what had happened between Tony and the Captain when they had faced each other but he knew it had been ugly enough to make Tony almost complety withdraw from the Avengers, or what was left of them, which really wasn't much these days. Only Vision, Thor and sometimes Peter were around and the teenage boy was usually following Tony everywhere, so now that his friend was back to his Tower, the small one had followed him.

"Are you finally going to call this time?" asked Rhodey as he poured himself some coffee and smirked when Tony jumped up in his chair, it was a truly funny sight, specially when Tony started mumbling about bad friends and heart attacks.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, automatically passing his mug to Rhodey so he could pour him coffee too "It's an emergency phone and the world isn't in emergency right now" 

"Tony..." the genius sighed, Rhodey was using that same tone he used everytime he thought Tony was being particularly difficult for no reason at all "Look, I don't like the guy, I mean, he panicked and created a very big problem that could have been easily resolved if he had had any kind of faith in us. But I also know that you like him for him" Rhodey put the mug down and looked at his friend even if he was looking down "Tones, you need closure. So either call him and talk... or just get rid of the phone and forget about it" Rhodey didn't wanna force Tony into anything, specially knowing that his friend was more hurt that he let it see, it had been a betrayal to their friendship and more so to his heart. And that poor heart had been broken enough times, it seriously pained him to see him like this but if he let him mope away, then he would never move on and he needed to. So Rhodey was here to help him in any way that he could.

"... I don't know what to do" admitted Tony and that said something to Rhodey because Tony would die before admitting not knowing what to do about something, he was so hell bent on not being dependant on anyone for anything that he would never ask for help for anything. But right now he was doing it, in a silent way with this one sentence and it was in this moment how truly hurt Tony was, how deeply it had shaken him what had happened with Steve.

"You'll move on, Tones, you're much stronger than you think. You have lived through so much shit, you have touched bottom and have moved your way back up. And I swear to you, this isn't the bottom. Because you still have friends, you have Pepper, little Peter that looks up at you as if you were God, you have Natasha that checks on you on her special spy-ish way, you have Sharon, the closest to family you have. And I'm here" said Rhodey, trying his best to comfort his broken-hearted friend "So either you call him or not, we'll still be here and we'll make sure to help you in your way"

Tony remained in silence and Rhodey decided that his friend now needeed space to think. He gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm before leaving the kitchen. He went on his day as usual, doing his exercises, checking things for the military and preparing lunch for three, knowing that Peter would bounce his way in at any moment. He had gone to let Tony know that lunch was ready down in the workshop but found it all empty so he asked FRIDAY where Tony was and she had helpfully told him that he was in the balcony on the comunal floor. He frowned slightly and made his way back up, walking over there and stopping by the door. Tony was again holding the phone in his hands, watching it with an intense look, biting his lower lip in indecision before closing his eyes tightly and opening his hand, letting the phone fall down to the street where it would undoubtely break in tiny little pieces. Rhodey couldn't help but small a little to the decision made, Steve Rogers wasn't exactly on his good list right now and the phone had only worked to torment Tony instead of helping. 

"Hey" he said softly, trying not to startle him but it didn't work, the brunet jumped anyway.

"Again, Honeybear, seriously?!" he scowled, rubbing his chest and Rhodey laughed. There was still a long way to go, the wounds still fresh in the mind and the heart but just seeing his friend's tiny but honest smile, he knew that Tony would be just fine at the end.

"Come on, genius, let's put food in you" he smirked, tugging him inside and bickering all the way in.


End file.
